


face to face

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Ten, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Happy Birthday Ten, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, kitten Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Ten said, "Sir's traveling. He couldn't make it back in time for me. Of course I'm a little sad, but he promised he'll make it up to me. Plus, I've got all of you to keep me company, right? And since you're here, I should be good to you, too." He grinned as the comments fluttered by so quickly that he couldn't even read them. He took this as a positive sign and danced his fingers over the top of his hip. "Want to see what I'm wearing?" he asked sweetly.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 54
Kudos: 434





	face to face

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, Ten <3 i'm a couple days early but i couldn't wait
> 
> this is just filth that i wrote for myself  
> #

Ten watched the numbers tick higher and higher in the upper right corner of the monitor from his position on his bed as more and more viewers joined his livestream. Simultaneously, his phone at his elbow was lighting up with notifications that he was receiving tips, donations, and comments. _Pretty kitty_ , many of the comments read. _What are you waiting for?_

Ten chuckled, biting softly into his bottom lip, and allowed his body to sink into the soft towel he’d laid out over the bed. He was waiting to put away an extra $200 in the bank before getting started. Propped up on his side and wearing nothing but a black oversized hoodie and his mask, which was styled like a cat's face, Ten was careful about the image he was presenting on screen. The bottom of the hoodie reached just past the tops of his thighs, keeping him covered, but barely. His new monitor, gifted to him by a sponsor, was much larger and depicted a higher-definition picture than his laptop screen ever did. He reached behind himself and stroked his fingers through his fluffy black tail, letting it fall over the top of his naked thighs so that everyone knew he was wearing a plug. Soft music played from his phone. 

"It's my birthday today, you know," Ten purred. He stroked his tail absently and read the flood of comments lighting up his phone. "It's true; I'm not lying! In fact, one of my sponsors got me a brand new monitor that I'm using right now. Isn't the image better? And now I can see myself...Is this what I really look like to you all?" He tugged on the tail, and his breath hitched when he felt the swell of the plug catch against his rim.

The tips jumped and brought Ten well over his starting mark of $200. "It really _is_ my birthday. Poor lil' old me, right?" Ten said, pouting in the direction of the webcam. "No one to take this kitty out tonight. Have to entertain myself..." 

Again, Ten tugged on the tail. He had to bite into his bottom lip hard to keep from gasping. Comments scrolled up the side of the monitor, and Ten scanned through them quickly, giggling as he counted up the offers to take him out for the evening, with many promises of a good time and a nice ride. A couple of the comments referenced Sir and a sense of disappointment that Sir wasn't treating Ten like a prince on this special day.

Ten's heart stuttered a little at that. It sucked that the love of his life couldn't be with him tonight, but it wasn't like it had been a surprise. Being a partner at a highly visible law firm had its pros (the money) as well as its cons (the time), and when they'd first gotten together, Kun's hectic and often unpredictable schedule had been a strain on their relationship. Over time, though, they'd learned how to be with each other despite this, because they'd fallen in love.

Head-over-heels, rose-petal-trail-to-the-bedroom, spontaneous-getaways-to-Paris in love.

Ten still missed Kun like crazy when Kun had to travel or spend nights at the office, but now instead of worrying that Kun was forgetting about him with every minute that passed that Ten wasn't on his knees for him, Ten counted down the days and hours and minutes with growing excitement at being reunited, wanting to hear about what Kun had gotten up to in their time apart down to the last, inconsequential detail. They'd be together again in two days. Kun promised.

Ten said, "Sir's traveling. He couldn't make it back in time for me. Of course I'm a little sad, but he promised he'll make it up to me. Plus, I've got all of you to keep me company, right? And since you're here, I should be good to you, too." He grinned as the comments fluttered by so quickly that he couldn't even read them. He took this as a positive sign and danced his fingers over the top of his hip. "Want to see what I'm wearing?" he asked sweetly.

He didn't wait to see what the comments were before slowly pulling up the hem of his hoodie, higher and higher until the fabric brushed over his belly button. Like this, his audience could see his smooth, taut tummy and how his dick curved against his inner thigh, soft. “Surprise,” Ten giggled. “I’m not wearing anything at all.”

His elbow was starting to ache from bearing his weight for so long. With a grunt, Ten adjusted and rolled over onto his stomach, spreading his legs and pushing his ass towards the webcam. His tail lagged behind; Ten tugged on it until the fat base of the plug was stretching his rim wide, making him whimper at the feeling of fullness. “Been wearing this all day,” he said breathlessly. It was a lie, of course. He’d only had the plug in for maybe ten minutes before he started the stream, but his audience didn’t need to know that. “Just wanna be fucked for my birthday,” he whined, wriggling his ass. 

He played with himself for a moment, tugging on the tail and pushing the plug back inside of him deeper at a languid pace, the way Kun sometimes would when they were on the couch and he couldn’t devote his full attention to Ten the way he wanted. Ten was needy, but at the same time very easy to sate. And it got him really hot and bothered how Kun could do work and research on his laptop with one hand while fucking Ten with a dildo with the other. Was it Kun’s competence or Ten’s fantasy of being an easy hole to fuck that got him off? It was probably one of life’s sexiest mysteries, in Ten’s opinion.

“Hnng, fuck,” Ten mumbled into the towel. Drool had pooled at the corner of his mouth without him knowing. He slurped it away and pushed himself back up onto an elbow, looking over his shoulder at the comments and increasing tips. Smirking, he tugged on the tail until the base of the plug was again stretching his hole wide, and he couldn’t help his eyes rolling back as a shiver wracked up his spine when the plug slipped out of him, slick with lube. He put it to the side with a sigh. 

“‘m loose,” he said quietly, showing the camera just that by spreading his hole open with his fingers. He was wet, too, and slippery, easily taking two of his own fingers shallowly. With a soft moan, he added a third finger, his head dropping forward and his chin resting on his chest. How he wished Kun were here, opening him up with his hands, prying him apart, and not, as he mentioned over their video chat this morning, in Los Angeles nursing a migraine and losing sleep dealing with horrible clients. How he wished Kun were here so that he could find relief and release in Ten. That was all Ten wanted. 

He gasped as his body tightened all at once, a shot of pleasure jumping through his veins, and he took his fingers out, willing himself to relax. “Dunno how long I’ll last,” he admitted to his audience with a self-deprecating giggle. His cheeks felt hot and flushed already, and he adjusted his mask to make sure it was still covering the top half of his face. Between his legs, his dick pressed into the mattress, hard. 

Ten read a comment and heard it in Kun’s voice. _Whatever you can give is good, kitten._

Whining in the back of his throat, Ten reached for the glass dildo resting on the pillows before the headboard and held it out daintily between his fingers for the viewers to see. It was thick and weighty, the length just over half of Ten’s forearm, with ribbed rings running down its body. Then he put it down and dribbled lube all over it, using his wet hand to make sure it was coated liberally. 

He worked the toy inside of himself slowly and deliberately, settling into the stretch somewhat like a familiar, favorite sweater might settle over his shoulders. He knew this toy, and his body loved it. He pushed it in deeper, his breath catching with every new millimeter the toy breached inside of him. When it was entirely inside of him, save for the rounded bulb at the end, Ten could push no more. His entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he shivered as he breathed, the toy filling him up sweetly. He let go and lay there, limp, letting everyone watching him get an eyeful. Because the toy was clear glass, he knew they could all see just how it stretched his hole.

What he really wanted was to just lay there, open, until Kun came home and fucked him, but Kun wouldn’t be home for two days, so he couldn’t really do that. His arm was already starting to tire, and his dick was absolutely dripping precum. The audience couldn’t see it, but there was a wet spot growing under his belly on the towel that he’d have to clean and check for any leakage before Kun came home. With a groan, Ten raised himself up onto an elbow again and reached behind himself, taking hold of the toy at its base. He twisted his wrist, making the ribbed sides rub against him. He sighed, doing it again and again like he had all the time in the world.

 _You look beautiful like this_ , one of the comments read. Ten’s cheeks burned. His dick twitched between his legs. _You look like a fucking slut,_ another one of the comments read. Ten moaned, twisting his wrist faster, starting to thrust the toy into himself shallowly. He kept the pace slow and smooth, letting the pleasure start to build deep in his gut. He focused on the way the rings around the toy felt when they dragged against his rim. “Fuck,” he hissed, head falling forward.

He lost time fucking himself with the toy, imagining again that it was Kun doing it for him. Kun was so good at fucking Ten. With Kun, Ten could let himself drift, let his consciousness wander while his body buzzed with white-hot pleasure, and know that Kun always held him safely tethered to the earth, to him. 

God, he missed him. He missed the way Kun smelled -- Ten couldn't walk past a Jo Malone store anymore without getting weak in the knees because of the Pavlovian response his body had to the scent of Mandarin Basil. He missed the way Kun would wake him up in the mornings with a fresh mug of tea and some kind of warm, sweet pastry. He missed the way Kun liked to mark him up with his teeth when they kissed and made out, with his belt when Ten was getting frisky, with a rope when he needed -- and Ten gave over -- total control. 

Kun had taken pictures of Ten one time after a particularly sensual, physical session. Blown up the photos until you could barely make out that the subject was Ten. He had them framed and tucked them into the shelves in the bookcase in the living room. A splash of art for the casual observer but something much more personal to them both, for anyone who was visiting them to see.

Ten squirted more lube over his hole and moaned when he fucked the dildo back into himself harder and faster. Arching his back into it, he put on a show, sighing and gasping and clenching around the toy. He loved having an audience. He loved knowing other people were getting off watching him get off, and he loved the comments, even the dirty, filthy, degrading ones. Maybe he even loved them a tiny bit more than the ones praising him, telling him how beautiful he was.

Kun knew how to tear Ten apart with his words and put him back together with his touch. And Ten loved that, too, how it felt different and yet incredible each time. He imagined Kun watching him now, through the camera, maybe at the office in LA, the door locked and the privacy screen down, his thighs spread just barely underneath his desk. He'd take himself in hand, fully clothed otherwise, and leisurely thumb at his slit. Ten's mouth watered as he imagined Kun growing hard for him, unable to touch him because he was on the other side of the continent. Even with the distance between them, Ten still had this power over him. He knew that for a fact.

"Wish you were here," Ten mewled, closing his eyes and vividly seeing Kun behind the backs of his eyelids, palming himself in his big office chair. "It would be so much better if you were here."

Electricity started buzzing over his skin. He whimpered as his balls tightened and his dick gushed precum onto the towel. He paused, rocking his hips against nothing but air, trying to catch his breath and keep himself from tipping over the edge. "Not yet," he gasped, "not yet--"

The security system beeped as the door to the apartment was unlocked by someone outside. Ten froze and snapped his eyes open, hand still on the base of the toy. He felt the air freeze in his lungs.

“Kitten?” Kun’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Stay right where you are, Kitty, I know exactly what you’re up to.”

Ten squeaked and looked into the camera with a panicked expression. “Oh my god,” he whispered, strained, caught between embarrassment and surprise and joy. His dick was a lurid red by now. He heard Kun coming up the stairs. Should he take the toy out? Should he pretend like he wasn’t livestreaming just now? He thought about his options, his body paralyzed by indecision. 

Then Kun opened the door.

Fresh off of a five-and-a-half hour flight and dressed in joggers and a hoodie (that Ten knew for a fact cost more than the monthly rent for the shabby apartment he’d had freshman year of college), Kun still looked amazing with his dark hair hanging in front of his eyes and his glasses and his full, pink lips. He was holding a choker made of glittering diamonds out between his hands. “Happy birthday, Kitten,” Kun said softly.

The air between them felt so charged that Ten could feel the little hairs on his arms standing straight up. Overwhelmed and full and hard, Ten took a burning, shuddering breath -- and then burst into tears. His body sagged onto the bed as sobs wracked through him, and Kun swiftly jumped into action, worry and guilt in his eyes. 

“Oh no, baby. No, Kitten. Don’t cry. Are you that happy to see me?” He stalked to the computer and turned off the video feed with a click of the mouse, but left the livestream up. Safe from anyone seeing his face, he rushed to Ten and gathered him up into his arms, slipping the toy out of him carefully. It left Ten empty and wanting, and he clutched at Kun’s clothes as Kun drew him into his lap. “Big baby,” Kun teased, kissing Ten on his nose. 

Ten whined, his face wet, and wrenched off his mask, tossing it off the bed. He pulled Kun in for a deep, messy kiss on the lips as Kun’s hands wandered his body. He cried out when he pushed his belly flush against Kun and his dick rubbed against the soft fabric of Kun’s hoodie. “What are--” Ten couldn’t get his words out through the kisses and gasps. He wanted Kun’s lips everywhere, and every touch lit a fire inside of him that he hoped would never go out. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Kun murmured, kissing his wet cheeks, his chin. He nibbled on Ten’s jawline, sucking lightly as Ten tried not to shake apart in his arms. It felt so good to be held like this, straddling Kun’s thighs as Kun palmed the globes of Ten’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Ten groaned; he could feel lube dripping out of his hole. “Had fun while I was gone, didn’t you?”

“Just a little,” Ten admitted.

“I landed just as you started,” Kun said. “Even _I_ couldn’t have timed it better. It’s like you knew.”

Ten’s eyes widened as a blush crawled over the bridge of his nose and into the tips of his ears. “Were you watching?” 

“Yes,” Kun growled. He pulled Ten into a hard kiss, one with teeth, and bit into Ten’s bottom lip. Meanwhile, his hands kneaded the muscles of Ten’s ass. Ten could feel his long fingers inching closer and closer to his hole, and he fought off a full-body shiver at the thought of Kun making him take his whole hand. His thighs twitched around Kun’s hips when Kun pushed two fingers inside of him, the way made easy by all the prep Ten had done. 

“Fuck, you really are loose,” Kun whispered in awe. He fucked him shallowly with two fingers. 

Ten was so wet from the lube he’d used with the toys that the slide was laughably easy. “Sir, please. Can I see the choker you got me?”

Kun chuckled lowly. His fingers stopped moving inside of Ten and Ten whined, wiggling his hips on top of him. Then Kun pulled out his fingers completely. “Is that what matters to you?”

Ten ducked his eyes and flushed, feeling caught by his greed. “No…”

“You can tell me the truth,” Kun said, sliding his fingers into Ten again. Ten sighed into the feeling, humming in contentment. “I’m not upset. I know how much you love gifts.”

“It’s just that -- is it -- is it diamonds, Sir?" Ten asked as Kun’s fingers worked magic inside of him. He didn’t answer, and Ten felt compelled to fill the silence. “You weren’t supposed to be here.” Ten’s breath was hitching, catching in his chest as emotion suddenly welled up inside of him. His eyes burned and filled. “Y-you said you were gonna miss my birthday.”

“I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world,” Kun said. He kissed him gently, with so much tenderness that Ten felt flayed open by it. “I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you.”

“I love you,” Ten whispered into Kun’s mouth. Kun’s response was to push and push and push his fingers into Ten, and then to crook them so that the pads of his fingers brushed over the hard bump of Ten’s prostate, and Ten saw white. He threw his head back and cried through the ripple of pleasure that surged through him, his fingernails digging into Kun’s shoulders. 

Kun laughed quietly against him, the sound full of warmth and joy but barely discernible over the buzzing in Ten’s ears. “I love you, too,” Kun said. “And yes, I got you diamonds.”

“Sir,” Ten whimpered against Kun’s cheek as the wave passed, leaving him wrecked and over-sensitive. He hadn’t cum yet, but it had been a close thing. He noticed that Kun looked down into their laps to make sure Ten hadn’t, and he noticed when Kun smirked in satisfaction. Ten felt like he was floating. “Can we put it on?” he asked shyly.

“Of course, Kitten. You have a clean hand?” 

It took a bit of work and coordination, as they each only had one hand to work with, but in the end they managed to clasp the diamond choker around Ten’s throat, and it glittered prettily over his collarbones. 

“Gorgeous,” Kun said breathlessly. The stones warmed against his skin as Kun pulled him in for another slow, sloppy, wet kiss. Ten shuddered when Kun trailed a finger down the length of his dick and over his balls. “Do you like your present?”

“I love it,” Ten mumbled, feeling drunk on stimulation. His head was starting to spin, probably from all of his blood leaving his brain to fill his dick. He felt like he’d been hard for hours, and it didn’t help when Kun wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock, tight, pushing down against his balls. “Sir,” Ten squirmed. “I said I liked it, please, please--”

“Should we show everyone your present, then?” Kun whispered hotly in Ten’s ear. “Show you off?”

Ten almost blacked out right then and there. Was Kun offering what Ten thought he was offering? Kun had no problem with what Ten did in front of the camera, but he had never taken an interest in being _on_ camera with Ten before. It was one of Ten’s most potent fantasies -- to be fucked by the love of his life with hundreds of people watching -- but the need to be _seen_ wasn’t something Kun necessarily shared in, and so they’d dropped the idea and agreed to try other things together. But sometimes Ten still imagined it, and it really made his toes curl.

“Do you mean--?” He was shaking with excitement. “Do you mean you’ll fuck me on camera?” He wanted to be clear about it, just in case he was misunderstanding.

Kun merely smiled beatifically. He pulled his hoodie up over his head and threw it to the side before leaned over the edge of the bed and scooping up the mask Ten had been wearing earlier and putting it over his own face. “Go get another mask, Kitten,” Kun said. “And turn the camera back on.”

Ten jumped off Kun’s lap in order to do his bidding. God, he was still so hard. The show was going to last another .2 seconds if he didn’t do something to calm his dick down. He opened the door to his closet and stood there, searching through the masks he’d hung up on the back of the door. They were all lovingly handmade and personal, and sometimes Ten chose them based on what kind of scene he wanted to be in for the session. The mask Kun was wearing was black. Ten chewed on his bottom lip, purposefully taking a while to mull his decision over so that his erection could flag a little, and picked the white one with rose gold details around the eyes from its hook. One of the ears was decorated with a spread of pink rosebuds. 

He put it on over his face and went to the computer, switching the live video back on and giggling when he saw Kun sitting on the edge of the bed on the monitor, the black mask securing his anonymity. Ten couldn’t contain his skipping to the bed; he bounded back into Kun’s lap with a joyful laugh and crashed his lips into Kun’s, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist.

“This is the best present,” Ten said, licking into Kun’s mouth.

Kun’s chest rumbled when he chuckled. “Is this better than the diamonds?”

Ten pretended to think about it. “On par,” he said. “Guess you’ll have to get me more diamonds to compare…”

“Greedy little kitty,” Kun admonished him. Ten gasped when Kun’s hand spanked him on the ass, the pain sharp and welcome. 

“Yes, I’m greedy,” Ten agreed eagerly, pushing his ass into Kun’s hands. “Please fuck me, Sir.”

“But I’m not even hard, yet.” 

Ten’s heart sank like a stone. He sat up and twisted in his straddle over Kun’s waist to see that it was true. With a hiss, Ten slid his hand under the elastic waistband of Kun’s joggers and his briefs and cupped his palm over him. 

Kun groaned, pushing up into his warmth. “Oh, _Kitten_.”

Kun wasn’t entirely soft, which gave Ten some comfort, but he still had a ways to go to being fully hard. Ten retracted his hand and spit into his palm. Grunting with effort, he slipped his hand under again and circled his fingers around Kun’s dick. Kun hummed in satisfaction, laying back and enjoying it.

Ten worked Kun over just the way Kun liked, and it wasn’t long before Kun began to fill. “Take it out,” Kun ordered, and Ten scrambled again to do his bidding, mouth slack and wet with drool. He helped Kun out of his joggers and briefs entirely, and then he threw a leg over him and held himself over Kun’s hard sex, ready to sink down on top of it. “Wait,” Kun said, taking hold of Ten by his waist. 

Ten wailed in frustration. “Please, Sir, it’s so close. We’re so close. Please just let me ride you…”

“I just want everyone watching to get a good look at how you’re gaping. How you’re such a little slut for it. Show them. Show them your cute, fucked-open hole.”

Ten felt like he was being smoked out of his own skin. The breath punched out of him, sharp desire overtook all of his senses. His dick flopped up against his stomach as he reached behind himself and pulled apart his ass cheeks. Underneath him, Kun was propping himself up onto his elbows so that he could look at the image Ten was presenting to the audience on the monitor. 

“Perfect,” Kun praised him. “So perfect.”

Ten keened and fell onto Kun’s chest, still spreading himself open and breathing hard. He felt something thick and blunt pushing into his entrance, spreading his hole even wider. “Sir--!” 

“Shh,” Kun cooed as he slowly fucked into Ten. “You’re perfect. God, you’re so perfect. You feel so fucking good, Kitten.”

“Sir,” Ten cried. “Oh, oh god. Oh god--”

Kun snapped his hips suddenly, his pelvis ramming into Ten’s ass, and Ten lost the ability to speak. He mewled and moaned as Kun did it again, and again, fucking into him hard and fast. Using him in front of everyone. 

“What a good hole you are,” Kun said, just loudly enough for the camera to pick up. Ten sobbed into Kun’s neck as pleasure coursed through his veins. 

“‘m good,” Ten babbled. “So good. Mmm, mm, Sir, fuck--”

Kun squeezed his hand around Ten’s lithe waist and held him down, pinned to Kun’s hips, and started fucking into him with the speed of a jackhammer. Ten’s eyes rolled back in his head. “You can come,” Kun said. “Come, Kitten. I know you want to.”

Kun didn’t have to say it again. Ten let go and shot up into the stratosphere with his orgasm, exploding all over Kun’s belly and chest as he shook on top of him and saw constellations in the all the stars overtaking his vision. He heard Kun’s cry as he climaxed as well and filled Ten with sticky release, fucking him full of cum. 

Ten fell over Kun’s body, shivering, trying to catch his breath again, when he came down. He felt Kun’s arms around him. He felt Kun’s dick still twitching inside of him. He felt how Kun’s cum was leaking out of his ass and trailing down his perineum. He felt Kun’s heart beating against his own in his chest, the rhythms not quite matching up. His head was still buzzing. 

Kun was carding his fingers through Ten’s hair. “Baby,” he was saying. “Baby, baby, come here for a kiss.” He pulled Ten up gently so that their mouths could meet, and Ten sighed into the soft touches Kun was leaving against his jaw, his tongue swiping across Ten’s top lip. “Love you,” Kun said again.

“Love you, too,” Ten mumbled, his eyelids heavy. “Tired,” he whispered, complaining.

“I know, baby. Let me turn the camera off, and I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay,” Ten said. He closed his eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was being tucked into bed under clean covers, and Kun was climbing in behind him to spoon him on his side. “Did I fall asleep?” Ten wondered aloud, his voice scratchy. He felt like he’d been asleep for hours.

“Just a bit,” Kun said, reaching over to kiss Ten on the temple. “Don’t worry, you were very cute.”

“I can’t believe you came home for this.” Ten wriggled and turned over in bed, until they were looking at each other. He wanted to watch Kun fall asleep tonight. 

Kun’s smile was gentle, full of love. Ten couldn’t remember a time Kun didn’t look at him like that. “I came home for you,” Kun said. “I love you.”

“You said that already.” Ten felt himself flush and looked down at their shirts. They were the matching ones that they’d bought as a joke on their trip to Paris this past year. Ten wasn’t very good with the explicit words of love and affection outside of when he was having sex, but he was learning, and Kun was patient. “I love you, too,” he mumbled.

“Happy birthday, Ten,” Kun said. He leaned over him to flick off the bedside table lamp, and they both fell asleep shortly after, face to face.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
